


Movement

by calico_fiction



Series: little cuts [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Baggage, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Hammocks, Hand Feeding, Intimacy, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Nakia/T'Challa/M'Baku background, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Riding, Romance, Sex Talk, Slight Electrical Play, Verbal Bondage, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: Thor and Valkyrie use the opportunity of vacation to take the next step in their relationship.





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's song of the same name.

Valkyrie starts the conversion on a total non sequitur, as she does most conversations that are uncomfortably important or intimate (and this one is some of both). The two of them are relaxing together, pressed up close in a hammock on the balcony of a room given to them in King T'Challa's palace, on a brief vacation. The anxiety of leaving Asgard in the hands of Loki and Heimdall has faded (as much as that anxiety _can_ fade) and they have enjoyed a very busy day of walking through the Wakandan National Botanical Gardens and eating a dozen different street foods. In their hammock, gently rocking in a lazy evening breeze, they share candied papaya and a pitcher of ginger beer.

Valkyrie squeezes Thor around his middle, kisses him on his scratchy jaw, and then maneuvers herself out of the hammock with some effort. She grabs up the pitcher of beer and takes it halfway across the balcony with her.

"I don't like to be vulnerable," she tells Thor firmly after taking a sizable gulp. Thor simply nods. He knows better than to expect elaboration by now, but it's only polite to leave the option. Valkyrie watches him watch her for long moments, and then smiles and shakes her head in a small kind of awe. "You really don't judge anyone for anything, do you?"

"I think I did more than my fair share of holding court on others in my youth," Thor admits. He's not shame-faced about it. He did his wrongs and now he does better, and she is the same. They both owe each other the respect of owning and acknowledging their failures. Valkyrie snorts.

"Your 'youth'," she repeats laughingly. "And how old are you now, Your Majesty?"

"Age is only a number," Thor claims with a roguish grin and a wink. Valkyrie laughs aloud then, just as he intended. Silence descends between them again, less fraught than a moment ago but less easy than moments before that. Thor tucks his arms behind his head, lifting and lowering one bent knee to make the hammock rock, as he waits.

"I don't like to be vulnerable," Valkyrie repeats when she can't wait him out anymore. "Ever." Thor hums thoughtfully, but doesn't adjust his position or stop rocking. There's no reason to weigh the conversation down and make it more uncomfortable than it has to be.

"I feel like we already talked about this," he says, a third cautious, a third teasing her, a third self-deprecating. "But you don't seem the type to repeat yourself much, so surely this must be about something different." She gives him a wry smirk and takes another drink.

"Tangential," she says. "That was about feelings. This is about sex."

"I see," says Thor, and can't think of anything to follow it up with. He wants to move now, but he doesn't know what position would be better. His face is hot. He carefully doesn't look away from Valkyrie's eyes. They are very pretty eyes, even when they are laughing at him. Eventually those pretty, laughing eyes roll and Valkyrie glances away, off to the side over the wall of the balcony where the Wakandan forest blankets the land below for miles.

"I don't like to have stuff done to me," she explains. For anyone else, the words would come out halting, but for her instead each word is just harder, coming out of her mouth and hitting the air like bricks. She's not angry, she's just unsure, and she wears that differently than most. "When we have sex, you can't do anything or I won't like it. I mean, except enjoy yourself obviously. You have to enjoy yourself or I won't like it."

"No, I wouldn't like that either," Thor agrees on a laugh, and she glares at him without turning her head. He starts rocking the hammock again. "I've never... not done anything, before." She tenses and her eyebrows draw together, so he hurries to make sure she doesn't think he isn't open to trying it. "What would it be like?" She faces him again now, studying him through narrowed eyes as if calculating if his interest is genuine. The pitcher in her hands sloshes quietly as she tilts it back and forth in time with his rocking.

"I'd fuck you, and you'd have a good time," she declares with what she would call a scowl and what he would call a pout. Slowly, a grin stretches over Thor's face, and he unconsciously picks up the pace of his rocking.

"So, basically... You want me to be your Pillow Prince?" he asks. He's mostly being facetious, but she only glares at him again and doesn't answer. He stops rocking. "Oh," he says, and thinks about it for a moment. He thinks about her. How powerful she is, how much she has moved him already in other ways, how much she could move him now like this if he let her. He thinks about how nervous he's been thinking about having sex with her, how his fantasies have all ended unsatisfied because he's so wrapped up in trying to know what she likes, in providing for someone who doesn't _need_ him. He thinks about the other people he's had sex with, how each one was different and so therefore he was different with each one, and he always had fun but it might be nice to not be anything in particular at all. It might be nice to have her take from him whatever it is she wants, to simply be partaken of. His face is getting hot again.

"I could do that," he rasps, and she grins like a wolf. She sets the pitcher of ginger beer aside on the balcony wall and stalks closer.

"Wanna do that now?" she asks, and Thor nods silently as he watches her. She moves like she is a threat. She moves like she is a promise. Thor stays very still. He's not sure what it is he expects her to do when she reaches him, but instead of whatever that is Valkyrie plucks a chunk of candied papaya from the bowl on the stand beside the hammock and pops it into her own mouth. She's not teasing about it, and yet still Thor has never wanted a sweet so badly in all his life. His mouth floods as he looks up at her chewing. Valkyrie selects another candy and this time she does tease, letting it hover between them for long moments, before drawing it away from Thor and eating it herself. A small noise of distress makes its way out of Thor's watering mouth. It's a noise he's never heard himself make before, somewhat jarring. He leans back further into the hammock, a little disconcerted.

"You good, Sunshower?" Valkyrie asks. She's not soft or gentle, but the nickname, her familiarity with him, makes him relax again instantly. This is new for him, yes, but so are a lot of things. He's different, of course this would be different too. It and he can be as different as he wants. And he wants. He wants to be. To be what she wants, yes, but mostly just to _be_.

"I'm good," he tells her, breathing in deep and appreciating the feeling of allowing all his muscles to unwind. "I'm good, it's just new." Valkyrie hums in acknowledgement, gives Thor a moment to recover fully, and then picks another piece of papaya. She doesn't tease with this one, but puts it directly against Thor's lips and surprises him with it. He opens for it and she draws her hand away. It's her turn to watch him chew now. She watches intently, but there's no sharpness in her eyes. She's not looking _for_ anything, she's just looking. Despite the layers of his lounge clothes and dressing gown, Thor feels naked. It's a good feeling. The papaya tastes almost unbearably sweet. Valkyrie smiles at him, and his face is hot again.

"That was quick," she murmurs. He doesn't ask her what. "You need to take a load off more often, Your Majesty. That's almost embarrassing." He's not embarrassed, so he doesn't care. Valkyrie gives him another chunk of papaya, melting the sugar against his bottom lip this time before letting him take it fully into his mouth. "Cute, but embarrassing."

"You like it," Thor says, tucking the papaya into his cheek and out of the way of speaking. He remembers fondly now all the times he embarrassed himself in front of her before, now that he knows she was charmed. He doesn't mind making a fool of himself every now and then if it brings him closer to people.

"I did just say it was cute," she reminds him. "Eat your fruit." He chews exaggeratedly, just to annoy her, just to see her try to hide her smile. "Don't move," she commands next, and Thor's breath catches in his throat. She doesn't bother to hide her smile at that. Valkyrie puts two fingers on Thor's side closest to her, pressing them firmly but not uncomfortably into the cushioning that has begun growing there recently. Slowly, she walks those two fingers up his side, over his chest, the friction dragging up the hem of his soft t-shirt in tiny, incidental increments. She smooths her full hand over his neck to get to his jaw, and his eyelashes flutter as he tilts his head back for her.

"You're good at this," Valkyrie murmurs, her voice low and husky.

"I'm not doing anything," Thor breathes, blinking his eyes back open so he can see her. His hands clench around nothing, open, and clench again. Valkyrie brushes her thumb over Thor's bottom lip, scratching a grainy piece of leftover sugar across the delicate skin.

"That's not easy to do," she points out. She pets her fingers over the lobe of his ear and he shivers. "You want something to hold on to?" she asks idly, glancing briefly up at his twitching hands.

"Depends what you're gonna give me to hold," he answers, despite that he knows if she asked him to hold something right now he'd hold it no matter what it was. She snorts.

"Smart boy," she praises. The compliment races all down Thor's spine like his lightning, and there's a tiny little zap as a spark jumps between his fingers. Valkyrie's face splits into another wolfish grin.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Thor doesn't know how to answer, but judging by the smug way Valkyrie is looking down his body he doesn't need to. She drags her flat hand back down his chest, to his belly, and slips it underneath his shirt. She stays there, circling her thumb around his navel until his breathing is utterly off-kilter and it's gotten very difficult to stay still. She dips her thumb inside, pulls at the rim of it, lets him feel just a hint of her nail. He moans, and she makes a quiet sound of approval.

"Yeah, you're a natural," Valkyrie tells him. Thor opens his mouth to respond, feeling a little conflicted about that, the gut reflex to defend his more active prowess, but Valkyrie moves her hand again just then down to press full and firm between his legs, and so instead all that comes out of him is a strangled yelp that trails off into another moan. She squeezes him gently and his hips attempt to press up into her touch. Attempt and fail, because there's not enough leverage for it in the hammock. He whimpers.

"Aw," Valkyrie coos, rubbing the heel of her hand up and down his length. "Poor baby." Thor sticks his bottom lip out at her, and she laughs, leans in and kisses him. As Valkyrie licks into his mouth, familiar and comfortable in her welcome, she slips her hand underneath the waistband of Thor's lounge pants and rubs him over the thin fabric of his boxer briefs instead. She pays special attention to the wet spot at the tip, smearing her thumb through it over and over again until Thor gives up on kissing her back and instead simply gasps into her mouth as she continues to taste his. She pulls back from the kiss and tucks her hand inside Thor's underwear in the same moment.

"I'm going to ride you," she states, smooth and quiet. Thor's eyes cross trying to look at her when she speaks, a combination of her face being so close to his and the fact that she's finally touching him skin to skin. "Don't break our kind host's hammock." The hammock stand is probably made at least partially out of vibranium and therefore not likely to be broken no matter what they do in it, but that's not the point. Besides, it's much easier to try when there's so little risk of failure. Valkyrie uses both hands at Thor's sides now to push his t-shirt fully up to his armpits underneath the robe, exposing his bare belly and chest to the cool breeze of the open balcony. Goosebumps raise all along his torso, making his sparse chest hair stand up, and his nipples pebble.

"Those are pretty," Valkyries comments, conversationally.

"Uh-" says Thor. "Thanks?" He can't recall ever having his nipples complimented before, but his body tells him he likes it very much so he does his best with his lack of leverage to make a presentation of them. Valkyrie snorts.

"You're like a peacock," she says, but it's not an insult. She drags her hands back down his now bare sides, making his goosebumps much more pronounced, making him shiver, to his hips. She curls her fingers underneath the waistband of both his lounge pants and his boxer briefs and pulls them both down, caressing his thighs as she goes. He shivers again, twice as exposed to the air, twice as exposed to her. She spends long, long moments admiring his cock. "That's not so bad either."

"Glad you approve," Thor huffs, and she smirks at him. She doesn't bother to step back from the hammock to undress herself. She drops her own dressing gown off her shoulders to pool on the ground at her feet, pulls her own t-shirt gracelessly over her head and tosses it somewhere past Thor. Her sport style bra has a zipper at the front which she undoes, but leaves the bra hanging about her shoulders, framing her breasts. She cups one in each hand and massages them, letting out a low hum of pleasure.

"Yours are nice too," Thor says, his voice strangled and thick. Valkyrie's teeth are as sharp as always when she grins at him now, and waits. He squirms, and his hands close on nothing again, open, close. Valkyrie watches Thor's face as she pinches and rolls her nipples. "This is the hardest part so far," Thor admits. His arms and legs are hard and tight with the effort not to move, not to reach for her.

"Mm, so far," Valkyrie agrees. It's the very opposite of reassuring. When she's had her fun with herself, she pulls off her yoga pants and throws them as well. She's not wearing any panties. "The seams are uncomfortable," she explains at Thor's raised eyebrow. "It's boxers or nothing, baby, and boxers don't fit under yoga pants." Fair enough. She tugs a little basket out from between the legs of the little table for the papaya and beer with her toes and then ducks down to scoop out a condom. Thor blinks.

"How did you know that was there?" he wonders. "Why is that there?"

"King T'Challa's Royal Consorts are both wise and improprietous," Valkyrie says with a wink, crinkling the wrapper at him. Thor's face is very hot again, thinking about King M'Baku and Queen Nakia exchanging knowing looks and giggling behind his back and providing them with hidden condoms. He hadn't noticed at all if they were whispering about them, too busy making the state of their relationship as obvious as possible, apparently. "We'll have to thank them later." Thor doesn't want to do that at all, and by the way Valkyrie laughs at him it must show on his face. "Okay," she allows magnanimously. "You can pretend to be very busy with Kingly duties, and _I'll_ thank them." Thor considers briefly whether he would rather be present to curb oversharing on Valkyrie's part, or if he would rather be absent so he doesn't have to know what was shared at all. He decides on the latter in the matter of a breath.

"If you insist," he says, putting on a grumpy front about it that Valkyrie doesn't fall for for a second. She shakes her head at him as she carefully rips open the condom packet with her teeth. She strokes him once, spreading his fluid along his length, before pressing the condom to his tip and rolling it down. She takes a lot more time to do it than is strictly necessary. Thor whines low in his throat but manages to stay still. He sticks out his lower lip again, and she laughs again, kisses him again. He files that away for later so that he can take advantage of it as much as possible.

Thor doesn't help her, or offer, as Valkyrie climbs over him onto the hammock, and she doesn't ask. It swings, unstable, with the uneven addition of more weight, but she is strong and graceful and determined, and in no time at all she is straddling him while they sway.

"You're doing really well," Valkyrie tells him softly. He doesn't point out that he's not don't anything this time because the encouragement feels good, feels necessary. He's glad his just being is what she wants. "I really like your noises," she continues, her voice going slightly breathless as she reaches back to steady him and starts to press his cock inside herself. "You're so whiny. So hot." Thor would never have thought those two things could go together, but he's in absolutely no position to disagree. He's in no position to do anything at all but try to keep breathing as her heat closes around him.

Valkyrie doesn't take a moment to adjust or to tease, she just starts moving as soon as she has Thor fully sheathed. She starts slower, softer, just the smooth rotation of her hips, and then when she's ready she picks up the pace. It's the hardest it's been yet for Thor to stay still now and he almost wishes he'd asked for that something to hold on to, his blunt nails digging into his palms. Valkyrie's breasts bounce with her movements, so close to Thor's face but out of reach and out of bounds. Maybe if he asks nicely she'll make more use of his mouth next time.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Pony?" Valkyrie asks. Thor moans, at his own thoughts, at the feeling of her, at the nickname. He can't answer with words, and she laughs. She leans in to kiss him and now the hammock rocks forward and back as well as side to side. Valkyrie pays it no heed and doesn't slow. She works her hips and sucks on his tongue and clenches tight around him and moans into his mouth. He gasps in great gulps of air so that he doesn't die and tries not to come yet.

When Valkyrie releases Thor's mouth she moves over to suck on the lobe of his ear. Thor has one second to know an anticipatory kind of dread before she starts speaking.

"You're so good," she purrs. "You and your pink nipples and your soft belly and your pretty cock. So perfect, just like this, so sweet." She moans and her nails dig into his ribs and her forehead drops heavily onto his cheek. "So good, Thor." She bites him then, hard, right under the hinge of his jaw, her teeth scraping along his wiry new beard growth as they close, and after her words the feeling is sharp and overwhelming and his voice goes rough when he cries out.

"Are you close, pretty boy?" Valkyrie asks, and licks hot and wet over her bite. Thor hopes she left a mark. "Hmm, sweet boy?"

"Yes," Thor rasps, his voice half broken. And he is. He feels tight and hot and _good_ all over; he feels electricity building up under his skin. There's a quiet pop, and Valkyrie hisses, sits up to get a hand between her legs and bounce. He shocked her. She liked it.

Thor doesn't know who comes first, but he likes the romance in thinking they did it together. Static dances all along his skin when he does, and she throws her head back and shouts her pleasure up to the purple night sky. It takes them both a long moment to catch their breath.

"You always do that?" Valkyrie wonders. Her posture on top of him is steadily loosening, giving the vague impression that she's melting into him.

"First time," Thor answers. He rubs his fingers together to release the last of his charge. Valkyrie hums in acknowledgement as she shrugs off her bra, lazily slips off of him, and tucks herself under his arm. Thor scoots to the side to make more room for her, as much as he can scoot in a hammock. She rolls the condom off of him, ties it, throws it. She licks her palm and tugs briefly at his flaccid cock to clean him off. Then she snuggles in next to him in the same position as before she brought this whole thing up, her arms around his middle, her head resting on his chest. Thor lowers his arms from over his head, draping some of his robe over Valkyrie's back and holding her close.

"Are we going to put our clothes back on?" he wonders. Valkyrie hums, seemingly thinking hard about her answer. She reaches across Thor and grabs a whole handful of the candied papaya which she proceeds to dump onto Thor's bare chest and begins to eat off of him one by one.

"Doesn't sound like a good time," she says, and Thor is in absolutely no position to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Where else to find me:  
> [tumblr](https://loldinson.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/penlex)  
> [nanowrimo](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/penlexnovels)


End file.
